The Sorceress (Character)
If you are looking for the episode with the same name, go here. The Sorceress is the main antagonist of Season 2 of Escape the Night. She is the one who invited all the guests whilst she possessed Joey Graceffa. She wanted to obtain The Crown Of Oblivion, which was previously destroyed by the Society Against Evil members Roanoke and Katsumi. She manipulated the guests into the collecting the Gems for her. She loses her powers once the guests destroy the three Leviathan Seals. Her throat was slit by Riley after she murdered Joey, who was later resurrected by the Crown of Oblivion. After she is killed, The Collector collects her from the Victorian Era, and brought her to the Museum of the Dead, being kept in the Collector’s Study. She is freed from her exhibit when Joey breaks the magic keeping all the exhibits trapped, and joins them on their quest to kill the Collector and obtain the nine Jeweled Keys. However, she secretly is planning on taking of the museum and ruling it herself. She thought that she had completed her plans by killing the Collector when she returns from her expedition from the Town of Everlock, but The Collector is revived, and both of them had to fight. She finally dies, with the power she claimed being not strong enough to fight The Collector. This sends her to Hell. She is played by Eva Augustina Sinotte. Role Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I The Sorceress possesses Joey, and makes him write a note saying to come to his mansion for a party. 11 guests are invited, 2 of them are Season 1's survivors and decide not to come, as they don't trust any more parties that Joey hosts. Episode 3 - Tangled Web After the guest put the Vampire Gem into the Gem Map, a storm cloud appears and out walks the Sorceress. She then tells them if they really thought they could escape her grasp and if they were the pre-show for the night's extravaganza of blood and suffering. Then, a mist appears and the door to the left of them opens up and out walks Jorogumo. She then grabs Alex and takes him to the room where she would knock him out and wrap him in her web. The door then slams close. While all this is going on, the Sorceress leaves and the storm cloud disappears. After they receive the Spider Gem, they put it into the Gem Map and find a note that says: "Two dead and more to go, I wonder which horrid face will be next. I would start praying." -The Sorceress Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman After Tyler and Liza escape from the Gingerbread Woman's baking room with the Candy Gem, The Sorceress appears through a smoke cloud, Tana throws a lollipop at her, and The Sorceress demands she pick it up, but Tana refuses. She then tells the guest that they forgot something, apparently it was the most important part one of them must die, and suddenly an orange Harpie comes out holding Sampson. The Sorceress then demands she kill him so the orange Harpie snaps Sampson's neck. Then, a blue Harpie comes out, terrifying the guests and then grabbing Liza. Liza tries to break free from the Harpies grasp. She then drags Liza inside and kills her while The Sorceress laughs. Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter It is finally midnight and a chest pops open with a letter from the Sorceress saying: "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes. My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you." Then a man bangs on the door. Unbeknownst to the group, he is the next lieutenant. They then close the door and it shows the Gem Map with the Sorceress laughing in the background. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension At Midnight ''' The Sorceress is seen holding a curved cone while saying the following words "What sleeps will wake, What lies in the darkness will overcome the light. Open the doorway to your world that we may be joined in an unholy alliance" A portal begins to open up she then looks down at Diana who is tied down and pours a black liquid down her throat while Diana is protesting the Sorceress then grabs a knife and stabs her in the chest Diana's blood begins to pour down and suddenly above one of the idols a tiny purple and black cloud appears and then enters the portal allowing the Devourer to enter this dimension she then pats him and tells him "Shush now there is much to do" the Devourer then begins to devour Diana. ''Episode 10 - The SorceressThe Sorceress (Episode)' A Century Ago The Sorceress is seen performing a ritual then the cursed god talks to her saying that her offer has been accepted by the ancient ones he then gives the Sorceress her powers the evil version taking in all the energy she can get while the good still left in her Riley screaming in pain the gods then give her a crown, the Crown of Oblivion then Roanoke and Katsumi destroy the crown to prevent her from using it to help in her evil enraged she attacks. After the group have recovered the Crown of Oblivion they then put all the gems in but there is one slot left and it's different than all the rest. They then find a note saying "To complete the Crown, the center stone must be recovered. Three from the future must stand as one on a high place in the Foyer. Their leader must place the Crown upon their head, and the stone will appear. They do as the note says and while the Center Stone is falling The Sorceress walks in and takes the Center Stone. She then uses it to summon all of her other lieutenants while she performs her spell. Unbeknownst to her, the guests are planning on releasing Riley the good still left in her. After the guests release Riley, The Sorceress is instantly weakened and unable to perform her spell. Riley furious with the Sorceress saying "She will feel the pain I have felt" runs straight into the estate where they find the Sorceress who has collapsed on the stairs with the Crown of Oblivion next to her. Joey tries to get the Crown but she wakes and stabs him in the chest repeatedly suddenly she stops Riley comes up from behind where she grabs the knife and slits the Sorceress' throat shocking everyone. Tyler then puts on the Crown of Oblivion reversing the Sorceress's spell in the process. It is unknown what happens to her body afterward but it is probably somehow disintegrated when her spell was reversed. Season 4 Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Joey gets a shock upon seeing The Sorceress. Tana, Gabbie and DeStorm realize that they know who she was as well. She recalls the fact that Joey and she killed each other the last time they met, and asking if they shall do it again, taking a knife out. Bretman makes a joke and asks "Is this supposed to be my mother?" She says that the exhibits are now loose and that the monsters inside them are not kind. DeStorm says that she is stuck here just like them. She is powerless and helps the guests as she wants to get out of the Museum of the Dead. She found something in The Collector's study, and Joey states that last time he went near her, she killed him. She jokes around by bringing what she has in her hand back and forth when Joey is about to take it. It turns out to be an Onyx Trinket with some gears on it. She sees a picture of The Collector hanging up and calls her a 'pretentious bitch'. Joey points out that she has the exact same thing in her mansion, she says "I know, isn't she a copycat?" Bretman agrees with her, saying that The Collector wants to be her so bad. The group finds out that if they don't escape by sunrise, they'll all turn to ash, The Sorceress says that that is the machine's self- defense system. She notices that The Museum Guards obey whoever is Pharoh and the symbol they found on a note is his sign. She says she has seen another one of those symbols around, and for them to follow her. The group splits up into two groups, the group following The Sorceress to the symbol are Tana, Tim, and DeStorm. Joey uses a rod to control the guards, as The Sorceress was talking about earlier. The guards were commanded into the cage that a part of the group was locked up in. The rest of the group leaves, but The Sorceress stays behind, and Mortimer notices. She walks over to The Museum Guards locked up in the cell and stabs The Egyptian Lieutenant. She says that the Museum should be hers, takes the knife out, and the guard dies. After seeing this, Mortimer walks away. She returns to the group. Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 When the Mummy is awakened, the group runs into a room. she and Mortimer hold off the door, making it so that he can't get in. When Mortimer and The Sorceress are alone, Mortimer says that he saw what she did and that he knows that she has a bigger play here. He is talking about when he saw her stab and kill a museum guard. The Sorceress tells him that he has a sweet face and she would like to do sick things to him, but she needs somebody a little more fierce for her plans. When the Mummy appeared again, most guests ran away, but The Sorceress hid nearby, next to a fossil. The group must get blood from whoever killed the Mummy, they have a detector to help find out who it is. After everyone was checked apart from the Pharaoh's wife, they discover that the Pharaoh's wife was the one murdered him, despite her denying it at the start. None of them felt comfortable killing her, so before they had time to discuss who was doing it, The Sorceress stabs her and kills her for the guests. They are relieved that they don't have blood on their hands and grateful that The Sorceress helped them. Episode 3 - A Deal With A Demon Episode 4 - A Wedding To Die For Episode 5 - Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate The Sorceress acknowledges and tells Mortimer that he is "more than just a pretty face". She says that it will be lonely ruling the Museum of the Dead on her own, and that she could use someone like him on her side. He doesn't respond, but appears to like what she said. The group meet Merlin, when he says that he is locked up, she tells him to use his spells. Merlin says that he remembers The Sorceress, and that she lost her magic too. She does not react well to that and says that if he says that again, she will take his eyes out. Joey notices the tension between the two. While the group are searching, The Sorceress goes over to Merlin and asks him how many years he has been chained up here. He says years and years, but it is backwards at least, so he gets younger. She tells him that she likes how he kept his whole 'look' going. When Merlin is fighting The Black Knight, The Sorceress looks genuinely worried for him. After The Black Knight kills both Tana and Gabbie, Colleen kills The Black Knight with the sword of Excalibur. When the group gets back to the lounge, The Sorceress asks Colleen "how was it" and she says that it was good, and that she's the king. Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror The Gorgon enters the lounge, after the guests are seated. While the guests run away, The Sorceress tries to attack her, but is grabbed by the neck and thrown to the ground. Mortimer tries to stop The Gorgon, but is turned to stone, which kills him. The Sorceress is presumably sad about this, as she knew Mortimer quite well. With Mortimer gone, The Sorceress now names the guests going into the death challenge for the voting instead of him. She announces Alex Wassabi and Colleen Ballinger being voted into the challenge. Alex is the one who survives. Episode 7 - Be Careful What You Wish For Episode 8 - Cursed Treasure Episode 9 - Prehistoric Evil The Sorceress betrays the guests in this episode. Thumbnails S2E2.jpg S2.10.jpg S2.11.jpg Gallery Joey Graceffa (Stabbed by the Sorceress).jpeg|The Sorceress stabbing Joey after her powers left. Screenshot_2019-07-20-00-48-57-1.png|The Sorceress possessing Joey and making him write an invitation letter. Screenshot_2019-07-20-01-33-32-1.png Screenshot_2019-07-20-01-34-51-1.png Screenshot_2019-07-20-01-39-16-1.png|The Sorceress opening the portal to modern times. Screenshot_2019-07-20-01-40-56-1.png|Riley finishing the Sorceress off. Screenshot_2019-07-20-01-47-56-1.png|The Sorceress re-unites with the guests. Screenshot 2019-07-20-00-43-44-1.png|The Sorceress flirting with Kali Screenshot 2019-08-04-21-53-54-1.png|The Sorceress stabbing one of The Museum Guards Screenshot 2019-08-04-21-54-17-1.png|The Sorceress taking her knife out of one of The Museum Guards Screenshot_2019-08-05-15-38-01-1.png|The Sorceress and Mortimer holding off a door Screenshot_2019-08-05-15-53-48-1.png|The Sorceress with Mortimer Screenshot_2019-08-06-02-25-16-1.png|The Sorceress threatening Merlin the Magician Screenshot_2019-08-06-02-25-35.png|The Sorceress talking with Merlin the Magician 829D6754-D756-4238-8B41-C874F2CAF3DF.jpeg|The Sorceress shuffling the voting cards. F01C6649-26EC-4C42-9E7C-707BA42E9A54.jpeg|The Sorceress finds her scepter and regains her magic. D89C53D9-0435-4CDF-A940-2EEE2C8A3A01.jpeg|The Sorceress and The Collector get into a fight. 171E5A86-D26B-489F-9681-1685298C4F96.jpeg|The Sorceress kills The Collector. 47BFC448-3BCB-43F8-9C9F-67395E053B61.jpeg|The Sorceress takes control of the Museum of the Dead. Quotes * "What is happening?!" * "Look what the cat dragged in." * "Last time we met we killed each other. Shall we do it again?" * "That pretentious bitch." * "Isn't she a copycat?" * "You messed with the wrong bitch." * "Don't Toy With Us Demon Whore" Trivia * It is revealed that the Sorceress has waited a century to wear the Crown of Oblivion meaning she is over 100 years old. * The Sorceress was inspired by the popular character Maleficent, as Joey was inspired by her terrifying elegance. * She believes that The Collector is stealing her look, as she too has a painting of herself in the museum. * She is the only villain to help the guests in the whole series. She is also the fifth helper to betray the cast, after Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin in Season 1, and Mortimer in Season 3. * The Sorceress is the first antagonist to kill another main antagonist, despite it being temporary. References Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Helpers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Has A Bad Side Category:Has A Good Side Category:In Hell